I Disappear
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: Based on the Song I Disappear by the Faint. While at a Crime Scene, one CSI mysteriously goes missing. No one hears from them or sees them for a month…that is, until they receive a video.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Disappear**

**Summary: Based on the Song "I Disappear" by the Faint. While at a Crime Scene, one CSI mysteriously goes missing. No one hears from them or sees them for a month…that is, until they receive a video.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI**

**A/N: These are the codes that are in the story and this is according to the show:**

**420 - Homicide, 414 - Trick Roll, 407 - Home Invasion, 406 - Burglary, 419 - Dead Body, 416 - Missing Persons.**

**Chapter 1**

"Alright guys, we have a busy night tonight. Nick, you have a possible 420 at the Venetian. Warrick, you've got a 414 down on Stewart Avenue. Catherine, you get to partake in the 407 in Henderson. Take Sara with you. Greg, there's a 419 on Fremont Street. I want you to handle that. I have a 406 at the Bellagio. We've got a long shift ahead of us, so let's get going," was what Grissom notified the team the moment he paced through the door.

It was just like Gil Grissom to get straight to the point at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. That was commonly known amongst the Graveyard shift. And just as quickly as Grissom had came into the room, he had vanished. Catherine Willows glared at the slip that Grissom had just handed her as if it was the ugliest animal she had ever seen. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later. Come on Sara," she said crossly as she stormed out the door.

Sara Sidle spun around and contorted her face to form a grin to the three boys. "This is going to be one long shift."

"Better you than us," smirked Nick Stokes as Sara jogged after the annoyed Catherine.

After Sara had gone out of the room and off en route to the clearly pissed of Catherine, Warrick Brown rotated around to Nick and Greg Sanders and murmured, "Well, I guess I'm headed off. Catch you guys later then."

And with that, Warrick sped off in the direction of the CSI parking garage. "Hey man, good luck with your 419 tonight," wished Nick.

"Yeah, and good luck with your 420. I'm sure you're gonna have a hell of a time processing that."

Before Nick could react, Greg had sprinted off en route for the lovely machine he called a car. Letting out a snicker, Nick hiked out of the break-room and towards the garage. Grissom was right; tonight was going to be a busy night.

* * *

Fremont Street was definitely not the brightest place in Las Vegas. Usually at this time of night, all of the houses lining the streets had their lights turned off and their inhabitants were fast asleep. That was on a normal night. However, tonight there had been a death under suspicious circumstances. That was the only reason in which Greg was there. The normally shadowy road was illuminated by vivid yellow tape and the vibrant colors of blue and red blazing from the numerous squad cars present at the scene. The inhabitants of the houses around the crime scene had left their warm homes and stood behind the yellow tape, hoping to get a glimpse of the dead body. People clothed in pajamas tried to look around the officers and at the house. Getting through them to enter the crime scene had been a hassle. No one wanted to move. They were afraid someone was going to take their spot. What savage people they were. After Greg had broken through the rather large crowd, Detective Vartann greeted him warmly. "Good to see you, Sanders."

"Same to you. Do you know who the victim is?"

Reaching into his pocket, Vartann pulled out a notebook and flipped to a page. "The victim is Joshua Stratton. 34 year old Caucasian male hanging from the rafters. From what I could gather, he lives alone."

When Greg had strolled into the house, he saw the man hanging from the rafters by a rope. Bruises were forming around the corpse's neck. "Did the paramedics pronounce?" asked Greg.

"Just confirmed it. Now we're just waiting for…" began Vartann when David Phillips came running through the door. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized.

"Actually, perfect timing," said Greg as took a snapshot of the lifeless remains of a human body.

As Greg took another photo, he noticed something odd about the bruises around the dead body's neck. When he leant in close, he noticed that there was a second set of bruises. "Vartann, call Dispatch. This just turned into a homicide," muttered Greg.

Vartann concurred and walked out front to call in the 420. After taking more pictures and collecting evidence from the body, he turned to David and said, "David, make sure to cut the rope 6 inches from the knot at the top. And when you get him back to the morgue, can you take his fingerprints and document these two bruise marks?"

"Sure thing Greg," replied David as he took out his knife and walked up the stairs towards the knot.

As David took care of the body, Greg took out his flashlight and began examing the scene at hand. At the same time as Greg was walking through the living room, he noticed that the sliding glass back door had been broken. He took some quick photos and walked out of the house using the front door. The broken back door had led into a dirt path through the gate. Lucky for Greg, there were perfect shoe impressions leading away from the scene of the crime. Greg took a couple more photos and pulled out his flashlight. Greg carefully followed the footprints to the gate where the trail went cold. Out of the corner of his eye, Greg caught what looked to be wire. When he turned to examine the object, he saw a cut piece of cable wire tossed in the bushes. Greg took a couple photographs and picked up the broken cable. Greg laughed as he examined the cable, unaware of the masked man approaching him from behind.

TBC…

**Well, there you have it. The launching of an all new story. Please move your mouse to the review button at the bottom of the screen and leave a review. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Here's the next chapter for you.**

**Chapter 2**

"Has anyone seen Greg?" shouted Grissom as he raced down the halls of the Crime Lab. He had paged his entire team to meet him in the conference room and everyone showed up except for one; Greg Sanders. It was very unlike him to show up late. Unfortunately not one had seen the young man since he had left to go to his crime scene. Just as Grissom was about to turn back and start the conference without him, Brass came barreling down the hall toward him. "Gil, round up your team. There's something you need to see."

"I don't have time, Jim. I need to find Greg…"

"This has to do with Sanders. Gather your team and meet me at Sanders' crime scene."

And with that, Brass went storming down the halls looking pissed as ever. The way Brass had been acting made Grissom's hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. There was something that didn't settle right in Grissom's min. Worried about whatever it was that Brass wanted to display to him, Grissom gathered up his team and headed towards the crime scene.

* * *

When the team had arrived at the scene, the fear in their hearts escalated to an all time high. The once very organized setting was now in utter chaos. Officers were scurrying around the scene as if they were looking for something. Detective Ray O'Riley seemed to be interviewing Detective Vartann with a concerned look on his face. But out of everyone that the team could see, only one person was missing from the madness. Where the hell was Greg? Just then, Brass walked up with a distressing look on his face. "Follow me to the back."

The expression etched on Brass's face was heart-wrenching. With apprehension building up inside their bodies, the team followed Brass to the back of the crime scene. The sight that laid before their very eyes made their stomachs turn. Lying on the ground next to the gate entrance stood Greg's crime scene kit. "Greg would never leave his kit lying there," muttered Nick.

"Would you care to explain?" asked Grissom with tension in his voice as he glared at Brass.

"I was sitting in my office when I got a call from Vartann. He told me that he wanted me to come to his scene very quickly. I could tell from the sound of his voice that it wasn't a request. So, when I arrived, Vartann rushed me around back and showed me this. I knew it was very unlike Sanders to leave his case lying there, so I called in the 416. After that was called in, I came to find you guys."

There was something about the sight of the case just lying there that was very disturbing. It was gut wrenching. Everyone took it very hard, but nobody took it as hard at Nick. He knew from first-hand experience what was going on. Somebody had set up a crime scene and waited for any investigator to arrive and begin examining the scene. Nick could just the events play out in front of him. As if there were ghosts in front of them, Nick could see Greg examining something on the ground and a shady person walking up from behind with a rag with chloroform and place it around Greg's mouth. After the vision was gone, Nick spun around and walked away with his fists clenched. Why did stuff like this keep happening to them? Sara had noticed Nick's tension and walked up next to him. "Nick, are you okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I can only imagine what happened here. This should not have happened to him, it's…"

"Nick, stop! You're going 80 miles per hour in second gear!" interrupted Sara.

Actually, that made him smile a little. Nick remembered when he told that to Sara a few years ago. "Listen, Nick. I know you're really worried about Greg. We all are. But you've got to relax, okay? We got you back, we'll get him back."

"You know, you sound a lot like Grissom."

"It's a curse. Come on, let's get to work. We got a scene to process."

And with that, Sara and Nick walked back to the team and began to help them to try and determine what happened to their friend.

* * *

Just as they figured, the team found very little evidence around the area in which they think that Greg was abducted from. After dropping of some evidence with Hodges, Catherine walked into the break-room just as Warrick had kicked in a cabinet door. "Whoa, calm down!" said Catherine with shock.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Worried about Greg?"

After letting out a deep sigh, Warrick nodded. With a little smirk on her face, Catherine dragged Warrick from the counter and sat him down on the couch. "Warrick, listen to me. You can't let this get to you. It wasn't your fault. Hell, it was no one's fault. It could have happened to any of us."

"It's not that, Catherine."

"Then what is it?"

After taking in a breath, Warrick replied, "Greg is too young, Cath. I remember like it was yesterday when he was sitting in that DNA lab blasting Marilyn Manson. I remember Greg walking into Trace and annoy while being annoyed by Hodges. I remember Greg annoying practically everyone in the lab. That is what he should be doing right now, Catherine."

After Warrick was done expressing his feelings, Catherine set a warm hand on his shoulders. She could feel the anger that was swelling inside Warrick. Everyone in the lab was feeling it…even Hodges. "Listen Warrick, we'll get him back. Before you know it, Greg will be back in here brewing coffee and annoying every single person in this lab. You wait and see."

The words that had came from Catherine's mouth touched Warrick deeply. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked at Catherine. Small tears were falling from her beautiful blue eyes. Instead of nodding or saying anything, Warrick wrapped both his arms around her and drew her in a tight embrace. He could feel Catherine crying on his shoulder. As he rubbed Catherine's back to try and calm her down, Warrick thought to himself _Greg, where are you? We're worried about you._

TBC…

**Well, the second chapter. It really hurts to have absolutely no Greg in this chapter whatsoever, but I've gotta suck it up. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm glad you guys like this story. I was kinda worried about this story.**

**Chapter 3**

They say that the first 24 hours in a kidnapping case are the most crucial. Normally after two days, you're looking for a body. But today, the team hoped that was not true. Today marked the second week of Greg's abduction. Ecklie, being pissed off by all of the cases being pushed to days so that Greg's case took priority, forced Grissom to accept the inevitable and move on. "How can you say that…especially about someone who works within the department?" asked Grissom.

In the past, Conrad Ecklie had annoyed Grissom to no end. Maybe it was his interest in politics, or maybe it was because Ecklie was a giant prick. But this time, Ecklie infuriated him! "Listen, Gil. I know you want to find Sanders, but this case is going nowhere. You don't even have any evidence."

"Just give us some time. We can find him!"

"I've given you time. Games over, Gil. Move one."

Furious, Grissom stormed out of the office. Grissom wanted to walk into his office and release the anger that was building up in his body, but he needed to inform everyone that Ecklie had stopped the case from going any further. They weren't going to like this. So, instead of walking into his office, he walked into the break-room where he saw the team very depressed. Warrick was comforting a torn Catherine on the couch. Sara was flipping through an edition of the Forensic Journal that she had already read. Nick stood at the counter sucking down the motor-oil coffee that the lab provided. They were in no shape to hear any bad news, but he had to deliver it. "Guys, I have some bad news."

Everyone straightened up to hear what Grissom had to say. "I had a talk with Ecklie and…he's calling the case."

"WHAT!?" everyone chorused.

"How can he do this to us? Doesn't he know how important this case is to everyone?" asked Warrick.

"I know. I tried to explain the situation to him, but he wouldn't hear it. I'm sorry guys," apologized Grissom.

Anger and fury was building up in Nick. He couldn't take it. What he had just heard was bullshit. "No, this isn't over. I don't care what Ecklie says. Greg is our friend and he's still out there. Greg needs us!" he explained to the team.

"Nick, I hear what our saying, but if you go against Ecklie, he will suspend you," stated Sara.

"Then suspend me. I don't care; I'm going to find Greg."

"Though it pains me to say this, Nick, but no, you're not. You and Catherine have a 419 at the Mediterranean. Sara and Warrick, you're with me on a 419 in Summerlin."

"So, that's it, then? We just go to different cases?" asked Catherine.

"Sometimes that's the only thing you can do. Some times, you have to let cases like these go."

With tears streaming down her face, Catherine took the slip from Grissom's hand and ran out of the room. As Nick followed after her, he punched the door frame with anger. Grissom turned to Warrick and Sara who were clearly pissed off. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

It had been a month since Greg's abduction. During that time, neither Greg nor his body had shown up. It was paining the team, not knowing how Greg was and in what state he was even in. Not only had the team been affected, but other people in the lab as well. Every time a body appeared on his slab, Doc Robbins prayed it wasn't Greg. Brass and Sofia had sworn that they had seen Greg watching a scene from behind the tape. All of the lab techs, including Hodges, felt like there had been another lab explosion, but that this time, it killed Greg. When Nick came walking down the hall, he heard loud rock music coming from the break-room. Thinking Greg was back, he went into a fast spring towards the music. But when he arrived, he saw Warrick lying on the couch listening to Greg's collection. "What are you doing, 'Rick?" asked Nick.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Greggo and…" he started as he went to turn off the stereo. Before he could press the power button, Nick stopped him. "Nah man, let it play."

Warrick smiled at Nick and leant away from the stereo. Nick hadn't seen Warrick smile since the day Greg was abducted. The music filled the room, providing a spirit-like Greg to fill the room with it. As Nick sat listening to the music, he remembered Greg listening to this song on his stereo what seemed like a lifetime ago. It had pissed of Ecklie, Grissom, even Catherine a couple times. But that was Greg for them. Oh how much they missed the little guy. He was only a CSI level one. He was so inexperienced, but everything that he had went through that past month and how well he handled it amazed Nick. Greg was so grown up and Nick was surprised that Greg didn't collapse under all of the pressure. Just then, Sara came barreling in. "Guys! Look at this!"

When Nick and Warrick turned their heads, they saw Sara holding a tape. A tape labeled Greg Sanders.

TBC…

**Ohhh! Evil cliffy! Please read and review, that way I know that there are others that are still reading this and I can write another chapter for y'all! The fate of this story rest in your hands…no pressure huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thanks 4 all of the reviews. U guys rock!**

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Nick and Warrick saw the tape in Sara's hands, they stood up from their seats in shock. "Where did you get that?" asked Nick as Warrick turned of the music.

"It had just arrived at the front desk this morning. Grissom and Catherine are waiting for us with Archie in the A/V lab. Come on!"

Quickly, Nick and Warrick ran with Sara down the hall into A/V where Catherine and Grissom were already huddled around Archie. As soon as they arrived, Sara handed the tape to Archie who proceeded to put it into the machine. On the screen in front of them, a man in a scream mask appeared. A cold, haunting voice filled the room as he began to speak. _"Hello CSI. You don't know who I am, but I know who you are. You're scientists who go to a scene and figure out who-done-it. You follow the evidence. And that is why your little boy here got caught. For the past month, me and your CSI guy here have been watching you on TV. I've enjoyed watching you guys scratch your heads trying to figure out this case. But, I can't say the same for your CSI guy here. Don't worry, he's alive…for now. Now, you may be wondering why it's taken me a month to contact you, and I'll tell you why. I wanted to see if you would solve the crime before you even heard my voice. That was foolish. Now, I'm giving you a chance. You have until Sunday night at midnight to bring 25 thousand dollars in cash to Jefferson Ranch. If you bring me the money, I will give you directions to your buddy. If you don't then you can kiss your little friend good-bye and you'll be watching him die. It's a shame to lose a boy like him. So young, so innocent. And what's amazing is that I recognized him from TV. CSI Level One Greg Sanders. I'm not a greedy man. I'm a curious man. I want to see what you can do. You have my demands."_

And then, the screen went black. After the tape had been finished, each member of the team felt overwhelmed. There were certain aspects of the ransom note that were similar to Nick's kidnapping. It was Doom's Day all over again. Grissom pinched the bridge of his nose, going deep in thought. Catherine had turned into Warrick and let tears fall down her face. Nick was pacing back and forth, striking whatever he could. Sara collapsed into the chair next to Archie and rested her head in her hands. What each person was feeling was painful. It was so painful, that it was hard to describe. Bleeding out from a gun-shot wound to the lung wouldn't even begin to describe the pain. What each person wanted more than anything at the moment was to get Greg back. "Do you think the city will help pay for the ransom?" asked Warrick.

"They didn't for Nick, so I don't think so," replied Sara.

Catherine slowly pulled away from Warrick and said to Grissom, "Sam left me everything in his will. I can get the money."

But Grissom didn't respond. He was too lost in thought that he had barely heard what everyone else was saying, "Grissom?" asked Catherine.

Finally, Grissom was broken from his little trance and brought back to the land of the living. "I'm sorry, Catherine. What did you say?"

"I said I can get the money," Catherine restated.

"Nobody's getting any money," said Undersheriff Rory Atwater from the door.

Everyone turned and looked at him. "What do you mean?" asked Warrick.

"The State of Nevada does not negotiate with terrorists. It would be against our policy to pay the ransom."

"But, if we don't, Greg is as good as dead," countered Sara.

"I know you guys are upset, but it's the state legislation that there is no exchange."

"Then you sentence him to death," stated Nick.

"Listen, there has got to be some way we can do this. You can't just expect us to stand around here and let Greg die," said Grissom.

"I'm sorry, Gil, but there's nothing you can do. Let him go."

And with that, Atwater left. Grissom stood there in utter shock as Catherine approached him. "Gil?"

Grissom didn't respond. "Gil?"

With a burst of anger, Grissom punched the desk and shouted, "Son of a bitch!"

Everyone was taken aback by this. They were al feeling the same was. Greg was the kid of their surrogate family. They had each watched him grow up to be a fine investigator. Greg had amazed each and every one of them that he was able to take the challenge of doing something he had never done before to achieve a goal. They remembered the day he had passed his final proficiency and became a full-flown CSI. There was champagne and smiles everywhere. They even got a smile out of Grissom…which surprised them all. Everyone was happy. That day was a day of celebration…almost like a right of path for Greg. And after that, Greg had always been there, through thick and thin. And now, he had been gone for a month…presumed dead. Now they had a chance to get him back, but because of the State of Nevada legislation, they couldn't take it. "So, what do we do?" asked Sara.

After taking a deep breath, Catherine began to say, "I don't care what the legislation says. I'm going to get the money. Greg is our friend…our family. If the Undersheriff is going to fire me because I decided to get him back, then let him. We didn't give up on Nicky, and I'm certainly not going to give up on Greg."

Warrick nodded and replied, "I'm with you on this one."

"Yeah, me too," stated Nick.

Sara smiled and gave a thumbs up. All eyes turned to Grissom. After letting out a sigh, Grissom said, "For Greg."

Everyone smiled just as Archie, who they had completely forgotten was still in the room, said, "Glad to here that…but if you're going to get Greg back, then I suggest you get out of here and make it happen."

TBC…

**Plan: Save Greg is now in motion. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long delay, I had a lot on my plate…but now, I've got some time. Yay!**

**Chapter 5**

Sunday was fast approaching. Their plan was almost in motion. All Catherine had to do was get the money from the bank and both her and Nick would go to Jefferson Ranch to pay. As Catherine shut her locker, she took her keys out from her pocket and froze. Warrick, who had just walked in, saw Catherine staring blankly at her keys. "Catherine?"

From her name being mentioned, Catherine jumped up and turned to look at Warrick. "Warrick…when did you get here?"

"Just now. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," laughed Catherine, putting her coat over her shoulders.

"Come on Cath, what's bugging you?" urged Warrick as he walked closer.

After taking in a deep breath, Catherine looked into Warrick's bright green eyes and replied. "It's been a month since we've seen Greg. It just seems relieving that we'll finally see him. But how do you expect Greg to act when we find him? He's been through a hell of a lot…it wouldn't surprise me if we don't even recognize him when he gets back."

"Oh come on Catherine, this is Greg we're talking about here. The same guy that still managed to keep his cool after the lab explosion and the incident a few months back. As soon as he walks through those doors again, he'll be the same fun, energetic, smooth-talking charmer he was before. You'll see."

Catherine let out a small chuckle and smiled. "You're right Warrick."

"You're damn right that I'm right. Now, go get that money. The faster you get it, the faster we get Greggo back."

Before Warrick had any time to react, Catherine gave him a hug and placed a small kiss on his cheek. And with that, she was gone. Warrick, however, just stood glued to the spot, both in shock and surprise. Nick, who was just passing by, saw Warrick. "Hey man, are you gonna stand around there all day or are you going to meet up with Grissom and Sara in the break room?" asked Nick.

Warrick quickly jumped around and nodded. "Right, I'll be waiting for your guy's call."

And with that, Warrick rushed past Nick, leaving Nick completely in the dark. Shrugging his shoulders, Nick ran out to catch up with Catherine, who was waiting impatiently in her car. "What took you so long, Nicky?" asked Catherine.

"Nothing, let's go."

And with that, Catherine sped out of the parking lot and off towards the bank.

* * *

Time seemed to go by slowly. One minute seemed like an eternity to Grissom, Sara and Warrick. They all sat around the break room, waiting for Grissom's phone to vibrate. But their wishes were to no avail. All hope seemed lost until suddenly, the phone began to bounce around the table. All three CSIs jumped up as Grissom answered the phone. "Well?" he asked.

_"We just got the money. We're on our way to Jefferson Ranch as we speak,"_ came Nick's voice.

"Good work. Call us back when you get Greg's location."

And with that, Grissom hung up his phone. "Well?" urged Sara.

"They just got the money. They're on their way to the ranch now."

Warrick let out a long, exasperated sigh as Sara fell back down on the couch. "So…now what do we do?" asked Warrick.

"We wait," replied Grissom as he sat at the table, staring deadly at the phone in front of him.

* * *

After Nick had hung up the phone with Grissom, he turned to Catherine who was concentrating very hard on the road. "You anxious?" asked Nick.

"I haven't seen Greg for four months, how do you think I feel?" replied Catherine.

Nick quickly turned away as Catherine began, "I'm sorry, Nick. It's just…how do you think Greg is going to act after this? He's been gone for two months and no one has seen him since? You can't expect him to come out of this with a smile on his face."

"Yeah, you're right. But…this is Greg we're talking about here. Knowing him, he'll be over it in about a week."

"I hope you're right, Nicky," replied Catherine as they pulled into Jefferson Ranch. The sun had just set and all they could make out was a dark figure standing in the doorway. "I'm surprised you actually came. Does he really mean that much to you?" the man asked.

"He means more to us then you know," replied Nick.

"Did you bring the money?"

Quickly, Catherine held up the duffel bag full of money. "Where's Greg?" she demanded.

"Slide it over to me, no tricks," he replied, ignoring Catherine's question.

Irritated, Catherine threw the duffel bag at him. The bag landed with a loud thud right at the man's feet. Slowly, the man bent over and opened the bag. "No tricks?"

"No tricks," replied Nick.

"You know, I really hate for this to end. It's been fun…talking with Greg…getting to know you guys without actually meeting you. We could have been partners in crime," the man smirked.

"Damn it! I'm tired of your games. Tell me where Greg is!" shouted Nick.

"Well…seeing as you kept your end of the bargain, your precious Greg is the gold mine on located East of Laughlin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

And with that, the man left. "Nicky, call Grissom, we have our location," ordered Catherine as she ran to the car.

Nick quickly pulled out his cell and dialed Grissom's number. "Grissom, its Nick. Greg is in the gold mine located East of Laughlin. We'll meet you there."

And as he hung up the phone, he jumped into the passenger seat as Catherine sped away.

* * *

Grissom had just hung up the phone and turned to look at Warrick and Sara. "We got a location. Let's move."

"Finally!" shouted Warrick as they ran out into the CSI garage. As they sped out onto the street, followed by Brass and several squad cars, each CSI felt the same feeling; anticipation. For the past month, they were in the dark. Finally, they knew something. The normal 5 hour drive was quickly over and when they arrived, they found Catherine and Nick already searching for them. "Found him yet?" asked Grissom.

"Not yet," replied Catherine as she continued to search.

Quickly, each CSI pulled out their flashlights and entered the different taverns of the gold mine. Their countless shouts of Greg's name echoed through the mine with no response. "Where is he, Catherine?" asked Grissom.

Before Catherine could answer, Warrick's voice came echoing, "I found him!"

Quickly, Catherine and Grissom exchanged glances and ran towards Warrick. When they found him, they found Warrick hovering over an unconscious, wounded Greg. "Oh my God, Greg!" cried Sara as she and Nick came running in.

As Nick laid his ear next to Greg's mouth, he looked at the team and replied, "He's not breathing."

And suddenly, their hopes were soon diminished.

TBC…

**Well, there you have it folks, a nice long chapter for the ever elongated wait for this update. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very sorry for the long delay in the updating of all my stories for such a long time. I'm getting better and my New Year's Resolution is to finish my stories.******** I also want to send out a special thanks to NicknGrisfan for an event that will take place in this chapter. ******

**Chapter 6**

Their hearts sank as Nick spoke those words. Greg…dead? How can that be? He was always full of life. There must have been a mistake. Catherine turned into Warrick and cried in his shoulder. His arm wrapped itself around her as he comforted her. Sara took Grissom by the hand and held it tight, unable to let him go. Nick's face flustered. He didn't want to believe that his best friend was dead. Quickly and hyperventilating, he placed his middle and index finger on Greg's neck, hoping for a pulse. His heart skipped a beat as he felt a small and slow, but still existent pulse. "He's alive!"

Everyone seemed to look at Nick with a look of shock. It was a miracle! Their happiness had come back, but was quickly dissolved when they heard a large and muffled _BOOM _emanate from the back of the cave. Everyone looked around to see where the noise had come from until they noticed boulders began to shift and rocks fall from overhead. "THE CAVE IS COLLAPSING! EVERYONE, GET OUT!" ordered Grissom.

Sara, Warrick and Catherine began to run out of the cave as Grissom ran to help Nick carry Greg's limp body from the cave. Larger rocks were falling overhead as they struggled to carry out Greg's dead weight. A large rock fell and hit Nick square on the shoulder, followed by a crack. Nick cried out in pain, but endured it a bit longer to get Greg out of there. Before the ceiling could collapse on them, Nick and Grissom barely managed to get Greg to safety. As soon as they were in the fresh air, Catherine pulled out her cellphone and began to dial 911. Nick and Warrick, however, knelt down next to Greg to try and try to resuscitate him. "Come on, G," muttered Warrick as Nick began to perform CPR.

As Nick began to compress Greg's chest, Catherine hung up the phone and stated, "The EMTs are sending a chopper in to airlift Greg to the hospital."

But Nick didn't stop. He continued to try and revive Greg. But Greg showed no signs of waking up. Police sirens were heard off in the distant, alerting the team that the police were on their way. The sound of chopper blades began to grow louder and louder until it was practically above their heads. Officer units pulled up to the scene to try and secure the perimeter. The copter landed far enough away as to not disturb anything and came rushing towards the team with a stretcher in hand. When they arrived, Nick abandoned his post and a paramedic shouted over the sound of the spinning blades, "What's his name?"

"Greg Sanders," replied Grissom.

"Mr. Sanders, can you hear me?" shouted the female paramedic as she knelt down to Greg to check for a pulse.

When Greg didn't respond, she looked at her colleague and stated, "His pulse is weak!"

"Alright, let's get him in the chopper!"

As they gently lifted Greg onto the stretcher, Grissom shouted, "Can you take Nick Stokes as well? A boulder fell on his shoulder and I think it might be dislocated!"

"Sure thing. Mr. Stokes, follow us!"

"Grissom! I'm fine!" replied Nick over the sound of the helicopter.

"Just go with them and get it checked out. Besides, we need someone to go with Greg to make sure he's alright!" said Grissom.

Nick nodded and allowed the free paramedic to guide him into the helicopter. As soon as the two injured men were safely in the chopper, the blades lifted the machine into the sky and sent them towards Desert Palms. The sound of the blades disappeared, returning the bitter silence of their environment. Police began to set up the crime scene tape around the area as Jim Brass and Sofia Curtis came walking up. "How is he?" asked Brass.

"We don't know. He had a weak pulse when the medics arrived," replied Sara.

"Do you think we can get any evidence?" asked Sofia.

"I don't think so. A set of dynamite exploded and completely blocked off the pathway into the cave where we found him. Any evidence is long gone," stated Warrick.

"The only evidence we have now is whatever Greg remembers," finished Catherine.

Brass turned to Grissom who stared at the sky where the helicopter had disappeared. "Gil? What should we do?"

After Grissom let out sigh, he muttered, "I don't know."

* * *

Nick sat in the helicopter, cradling his injured arm. He watched helplessly as the medics attached monitors and IVs onto Greg to try and save his life. The heart monitor had a slow beep. It was practically a straight line. "Is that IV in yet?" shouted the lead paramedic.

"Yes sir," replied a female medic.

Suddenly, the heart monitor began to flat line. "We're losing him! Quick! Hand me the defibrillator!"

Another medic rushed to the side of the helicopter and brought out the yellow machine with two paddles. "300 volts!" cried one medic as the lead medic rubbed the paddles together.

As soon as the paddles were heated up, he touched them to Greg's soft skin and shouted, "Clear!"

A bolt of electricity went throughout Greg's body, causing his chest to jump. His heart skipped a beat, but continued to flat line. "Increasing volt level to 350 volts," stated a female medic.

The lead medic rubbed the paddles together and placed them on Greg's chest when ready. "Clear!"

Greg's body jumped again, and his heart skipped a couple beats, but didn't improve. "Increasing level to 400 volts."

After the lead medic rubbed the paddles once more and placed them Greg's skin, he cried, "Clear!"

This time, after Greg's body jumped once more, his heart began to go at a steady rhythm again. Nick released his breath as Greg's breathing became steady. The medics applied an oxygen mask to Greg to try and regulate his breathing better. One medic turned from Greg and towards Nick. "What's your name, sir?" he asked.

"Nick Stokes. Look, my shoulder's fine. Greg needs more help than I do."

"He's stabilized for now. Let me take a look at that shoulder of yours."

Nick removed his shirt for the medic to reveal the bruised and swollen shoulder. "It's definitely dislocated. We'll set it as soon as we land."

The medic left Nick's side and returned to Greg. As the chopper landed, the medics rushed Greg off the helicopter and into the hospital. A medic escorted Nick right after Greg. They followed Greg as the medics rushed him to the emergency room. As soon as he disappeared behind the double doors, Nick tried to follow, but his escort stopped him and said, "You can't go beyond that point. He'll be fine. Come with me and we'll get that shoulder set for you."

Nick stared at the doors once more before he followed the doctor to a room. Nick couldn't help but feel helpless as his best friend fought for his life.

TBC…

**So, there you go guys. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry it's taken me forever to update this story

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me forever to update this story. Here's another chappy!**

**Chapter 7**

After the medics had set Nick's arm back in its socket, and very painful, mind you, Nick took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Grissom's number. The phone rang three times and Grissom's voice came on. _"Grissom."_

"Grissom, it's Nick. Listen, they just took Greg into surgery about half an hour ago."

_"Any idea on how he's holding up?"_

"Not a clue. As soon as I find a doctor, I'll let you know."

And with that, Nick hung up the phone and sat down on one of the seats in the waiting room. How he hated waiting for news. Of course, the soft pain in his arm often took his mind off things, but still, he wanted to know how Greg was doing right then and there. The double doors flew open and the team walked in with a look of fear on their faces. As Nick stood up to greet them, Catherine asked, "Nick, are they still operating?"

"Yeah, the doctor has yet to come out."

"How's the arm?" asked Warrick.

"Tough to say."

"At least you're alright," stated Grissom.

Finally, they all sat down and stared at the doors that concealed the operating rooms. Time flew past and it was six hours later when a doctor emerged, covered in blood. "Are you here for a Mr. Greg Sanders?" he asked.

As one unit, the team stood together. This was their friend, someone who went missing one month ago. Any news that was hot off the press would uplift their spirits. "How's he doing, doc?" asked Warrick.

"Mr. Sanders is a lucky one. I've seen people die on my operating table with fewer injuries than him. He must really have something worth living for."

The entire team sighed with relief as the doctor continued. "Mr. Sanders sustained multiple injuries. He had a fracture in two places in his left arm; fractures to the long bones in his right hand, the skin around his wrists were pretty raw from something rubbing against them, a severe laceration to the side of the head, multiple abrasions on the torso, arms and legs and a few broken ribs. However, the laceration to the side of the head caused him to lose a lot of blood. He also suffered a concussion, and a serious one at that. It is very possible that he has lost some of his memory."

"How much, doctor?" asked Grissom.

"At most, three months."

And suddenly, their hearts sank. Greg was their only evidence in finding out what had happened to him and all that evidence was wiped clear from them. "Is there any possible chance of his memory returning?" asked Grissom.

"Possibly. Maybe a certain smell or sight might trigger something, but I can't say for sure."

"Can we see him?" asked Sara.

"I'm sorry, but he is still susceptible to any diseases. We have him in a clean room and want to keep him overnight."

"But can we at least look through the window at him?" asked Catherine, almost pleading.

"I don't see why not."

The doctor then led the group through the halls down to the ICU where they stopped in front of a room with a large bed in the middle and on top of that bed was an unconscious, bandaged, wounded and broken Greg. He had looked bad after the fannysmacking agenda, but he looked worse here. It tore them all down to see their youngest friend in this situation. "Do you know when he'll wake up?" asked Nick.

"Could be a few hours, it could be a few weeks. We can't say for sure."

They all felt hopeless as they stared at their broken friend. Catherine slowly placed her hand on the window that separated them from him, hoping that he would sense their presence and maybe wake up. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you all to leave."

Grissom nodded at the doctor and ushered the team out of the hall and away from Greg once more. Once they were in the waiting room once more, Warrick stated, "This isn't fair. Why did this have to happen to him?"

"Who knows. Maybe it was a crime of opportunity," stated Sara.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better knowing that it was just a random abduction," replied Warrick through gritted teeth.

"Hey, listen. I know you are upset. We all are, but we can't act this way. Everyone is stressed and worried about him. Right now, we can't be wondering about the why, but the who, and unfortunately, the only way we are going to figure that out is by unlocking Greg's memory. So right now, we have to figure out a way to get Greg to remember whatever he has forgotten. This may be the only way we have of nailing the guy," stated Grissom.

Warrick nodded, along with the rest of the team. "Good, now you should all go home and get some sleep. We'll check in on Greg tomorrow."

With a sigh, everyone filed out of the waiting room except for Grissom. Before leaving, he turned to look at the double doors that led to Greg's room and sighed. Finally, he willed himself and followed everyone into the elevator and back towards home.

TBC…

**Okay everyone, time to read and review. Now, for all of you who like Lee Pace, my friend timelady1210 has a story called Under the Orange Sky which is based after a Lee Pace movie called The Fall and it is an amazing story. You should go check it out. But first, you must review to this. An update might come faster with more reviews, hint, hint.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long delay in this story, I've been busy with a couple stories I want to get published

**Sorry about the long delay in this story, I've been busy with a couple stories I want to get published. Anyway, here's an update!**

**Chapter 8**

For the next few weeks, Greg remained asleep in the hospital. Everyday, the team would come visit him and hope Greg would wake up. Finally, it was nearing the end of the month and as the team walked out of the elevator on the floor of the ICU, they saw several doctors run through the double doors. Grissom approached one of them and asked, "What's going on?"

"Mr. Sanders has woken up."

And just like that, their luck began to change. With smiles on their faces and joy in their hearts, they followed the stampede of doctors through the double doors. When they reached the outside of Greg's room, they saw him sitting up in his bed with several doctors surrounding him. They wanted to go inside and be with him, but the room was crowded as is. Finally, one of the doctors coaxed Greg to lie down and led everyone outside. Once he walked through the door, Nick asked, "How is he?"

"Mr. Sanders is stable. His stats have improved and he feels fine. However, he has lost all memory from the past three months."

And then they realized through all of their happiness that their only lead was lost. How were they ever going to solve this case? "Is the damage permanent?" asked Catherine.

"We're not sure. The concussion was severe, but we can't be sure whether his memory loss is permanent or reversible."

So there was hope. Hope that Greg would be able to remember what happened to him. "Can we see him?" asked Warrick.

"I don't see any reason why not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another patient I must check on."

The doctor left the team standing outside Greg's hospital room in pure joy. It seemed like forever that they had last seen Greg. Now, they finally got to go and talk to him…to see him…to feel his presence. They couldn't control themselves. They quickly ripped open the door and piled inside. When Greg saw them, he gave them a smile…a good smile. "Greg, we're so glad you're alright," smiled Catherine as she ran up and gave Greg the first hug.

"Uh…yeah, glad I'm alright too…I think," said Greg as he tried to get his breath back.

Once Catherine let go, the others filed in around him and pulled kneeled on the ground next to him. "How are you feeling?" asked Grissom as he kneeled next to Greg's head.

"Okay…why? Should I not be?"

And then they remembered that he had no idea why he was even in the hospital in the first place. "No, you should be great," stated Sara.

"I'm really confused. You guys are holding something back and I want to know what it is now."

"We're not holding anything back," countered Nick.

"Nick, you've always been a lousy liar. Now come on, tell me what's going on here."

They all looked at one another, figuring out who would be the one to tell him that he lost three months worth of his memory and within that three months, he had been missing for at least one and found on the verge of death. Finally, Grissom took in a deep breath and said, "You've been missing for a month."

Greg's expression was that of confusion. "What? No I haven't!"

"Yes, you have. You were processing a crime scene when you suddenly went missing. We've been trying to locate you for the past month. We found you three weeks ago. You were barely alive," continued Grissom.

"H…how's that possible? I don't remember that!"

"Because you must have received a severe blow to the head that resulted in a concussion and amnesia. The doctors say you've lost three months worth of memory."

"No…no I haven't! I remember yesterday! Nick and I were working a case in Henderson. It was a 420!"

"Greg…that was three months ago. If you don't believe us, look at the newspaper," stated Nick, handing Greg the paper on the bed stand. Greg took the paper greedily and read the date. "No…this can't be happening…"

"Greg…we're so sorry," muttered Sara when suddenly he threw the paper across the room and started wriggling in anger on the bed. They all back away as he continued to roll around, his hands gripping his hair in frustration. The heart monitor was growing louder and faster, causing the doctors to rush in. They all watched in fear as a nurse placed a sedative into his IV and slowly, his heart began to go back to its steady rhythm and he fell into a peaceful sleep. As the doctor turned around, Grissom asked, "What happened to him? I've never seen him act like that before."

"It's normal in amnesia victims. They go into denial that they lost that amount of memory and start to go into a fit of rage. It's also very crucial that he remains calm for the next few weeks."

"Why's that?" asked Catherine.

"If he goes under too much stress, he could blow a blood vessel in his brain. Since he's already been suffering a concussion and has a case of amnesia, if one blood vessel blows, he could put himself into a coma. We need to keep him monitored for a while until we think that his brain is in a stable enough condition that he can endure the stress of everyday life."

And with that, the doctor left. They all turned and looked through the window, staring at the sleeping form of their friend. He may be out of the frying pan, but he is still in the fire.

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. I have been in the midst of writing this chapter for a while and FINALLY, I finished it. Also, if you haven't seen it yet, I have posted a poll on my profile page asking you, my readers, what story you want to see me update or finish. I'll finish them all, I just want to know which one I should finish first, so if you haven't already, please go vote! Other than that, I give you Chapter 9 of ****I Disappear. **

**Chapter 9**

To keep Greg stable, each of them took turns staying with Greg. Grissom believed the best way to keep Greg safe and avoid another meltdown was to have someone with him and keep him calm. The idea of knowing someone would always be with him should help in the recovering process. The doctors were to release Greg within the week with six weeks of physical therapy and another eight weeks of counseling. It was three days before Greg was going to be released and it was Grissom's turn to watch over Greg. When he walked into the hospital room, he saw the young CSI fast asleep on the bed. His heart rate and oxygen monitor beat in a steady, soothing rhythm. Grissom remembered the last time he saw Greg in a state like this. He looked nothing compared to what he was after getting beaten, but Greg looked worse than the lab explosion a few years ago. Quietly, Grissom pulled up a chair next to the hospital bed and sat down, resting his arms on the soft mattress. Though it seemed Greg was in a peaceful slumber, Grissom couldn't help but think about what Greg must have been dreaming about. Grissom could only imagine the pain and fear Greg must have experienced.

As Grissom sat there, the door slid open and a nurse came into the room. Reluctantly, Grissom stepped to the side to allow the nurse to do her job. He watched as she rolled Greg on his side and opened the back of his hospital gown. Grissom was shocked to see what lay underneath. On Greg's skin was the old burns and scars from the explosion, but also fresh burns and some of the old scars were reopened. Grissom was furious. _Who did this to you_, thought Grissom as he watched the nurse bathe and clean his wounds. What kind of person would torture someone so young and innocent? It was for reasons, like this, that Grissom continued his career as a CSI. AS the nurse left, Grissom sat back down by Greg's bed. It was at that moment in time that Greg slowly opened his eyes. Grissom sat upright as Greg roused. After noticing Grissom was in the room, he turned his head and said, "Grissom?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I barely feel any pain, but that's probably the morphine talking. What are you doing here? I would he thought you'd be busy at the lab."

"I took some time off. The doctor say you'll be released in a few days."

"Yeah, but I'll have physical and psychological therapy. Not exactly complete freedom from the hospital."

"Recovering is going to take some time, Greg. You've been missing for a while and you lost three months of memory. You've been through more than some people experience in a life time."

Greg had no argument against that point. A shooting pain went through his back and he slowly sat up to relieve it. Once the pain was gone, he laid back down as

Grissom stated, "You won't be alone. We'll all be here to support you through this."

With a smile, Greg muttered, "Thank you."

Just then, Grissom's cellphone went off. Slowly, Grissom pulled it out and stared at the number. It was Catherine. Getting up, Grissom walked over to the opposite side of the room and answered, "Grissom."

"_Gil, we need someone to stay with Greg for a while."_

"Why? What's wrong, Catherine?"

"_Someone broke into Greg's house."_

"What? Who?"

"_We don't know, but they left a note."_

"What does it say?"

There was an awkward silence, followed by Catherine's voice replying, _"It says, 'Catch me soon or count Sanders as mine'."_

Grissom was shocked. He was back and he wanted Greg. Greg wasn't safe alone. It the man knew where Greg lived, he could easily find where Greg was at now. Taking a deep breath, Grissom asked, "Are you there now?"

"_Yeah."_

"Good. Call Nick, Warrick and Sara over. I want you to process the place and look for any traces he might have left behind. We're not going to let him get away again."

Once Grissom shut his phone, he turned and sat with Greg. "What was that about?" asked Greg.

Greg didn't need to know what had happened. If Greg knew the same man who kidnapped him had broken into his home and was after him, he might go into another fit. So, Grissom lied, "Nothing. Just an old case."

And like any other person who was suffering from amnesia, Greg believed him. On the inside, Grissom felt guilty.

* * *

Sofia agreed to watch over Greg while Grissom met with the team at the lab. As all of them stood in the layout room around the table, Grissom leant against it with his head low. Brass, who was standing opposite Grissom, asked, "Gil, what do we know?"

Looking up, he said, "We know that Greg went missing for a month. He was found in critical condition and brought to Desert Palms. After examination, Greg was diagnosed with amnesia that wiped away three months of memory, getting rid of our best evidence. Now, his attacker broke into his home and left a threatening note."

"Does Greg know?" asked Catherine.

Grissom shook his head. "Don't you think Greg has a right to know?" asked Nick.

"Greg's already paranoid enough. Just adding more paranoia will only make matters worse."

"So, what next?" asked Sara.

"Did you find anything at Greg's house?" asked Grissom.

"No fingerprints, no DNA, no footprints, no tire treads except for Greg's…minus the complete mess, it's like no one's ever stepped foot in there for a few months," recited Warrick, handing the file to Grissom.

"So in other words, we got nothing," sighed Brass.

They all stood there, deep in thought. They had nothing. Little did they know something would happen that would heat up the investigation.

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I've taken a while. Anyway, with the new CSI season back, I'm back in my CSI mood, so here ya go!**

**Chapter 10**

_The room was dark, illuminated by a single light bulb hanging overhead. The only thing he could see was an old mattress lying on the floor near where he sat, his hands and feet tied to the arms and legs of the chair. The chair he was tied to was an old metal one, and the feeling of it on his skin sent a chill down his spine. He felt tired and thirsty as he sat tied to the chair with his head hanging low. Faintly, a TV played in the foreground. He could just barely make out the newscaster talking about something. He could faintly hear the words, "The Las Vegas Police are working hard today after one of their own went missing from a crime scene. CSI Greg Sanders was working a homicide when he suddenly disappeared. The Department wouldn't release a statement, except that they are doing everything they can to bring their colleague home safely."_

_A pair of black shoes attached to a pair of black slacks stepped in front of him and sneered, "Ah, isn't that touching? They're looking for you."_

_Greg didn't lift his head. "Now, don't you know it's polite to look at someone when they're talking to you?"_

_But Greg avoided his face. A hand grabbed a handful of Greg's hair and forced his head back to look up. The person's face was fuzzy…very hard to distinguish. "Now, where are your manners, Greggo? Looks like you're going to have to be punished."_

_The man let go of Greg's hair and walked to a wall where several tools sat. Greg watched as he picked up a hammer and walked towards him. Greg struggled against his restraints, trying to get away, but it was no use. The ropes were tied too tight. Showing the hammer to Greg, he smiled, "This is going to hurt."_

_Raising the hammer over Greg's right hand, the man let it fall onto Greg's right index finger, causing Greg to yell in pain._

* * *

Sofia had been grabbing a cup of coffee from the hall when she heard screaming coming from Greg's room. Dropping her cup of coffee, she ran towards his room where she saw several nurses and doctors trying to hold Greg down to the bed as he writhed in pain. Sofia pushed through and asked the nearest doctor, "What's happening?"

But the doctor didn't answer her. Looking over, she saw Greg had his eyes clenched shut and he was breaking into a sweat. "Miss, we need you to step outside."

Sofia didn't retaliate and immediately left the room as the nurse closed the door behind her. Watching through the window, Sofia pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

As the team stood around the layout room, Grissom's phone went off. Everyone looked as Grissom pulled it out and his face fell as he recited, "It's Sofia."

Everyone stood on edge as Grissom flipped open his phone and answered, "Grissom…when...Ok, we'll be right over."

Closing the phone, he turned to the group and said, "We need to get to the hospital, now."

"What's wrong?" asked Sara.

"Greg's yelling in pain. Come on."

Quickly, the team piled into one of the lab's Chevy Tahoes as Brass jumped into his car and followed Grissom to Desert Palms. They wasted no time getting to the hospital and once they pulled up to the towering building, they jumped from the car and headed inside. Ignoring the receptionist, they immediately headed to the ICU where they found Sofia standing in the waiting room biting her fingernails. "What happened?" asked Grissom as he reached her.

"Everything was fine and then, Greg started squirming on the bed, yelling like he was in pain."

Before Grissom could ask why, the doctor came through the doors and asked, "Are you here for Mr. Sanders?"

"Yes, can you tell us what happened?" asked Grissom.

"We're not sure. We had to give Mr. Sanders a sedative to keep him from hurting himself any further. The sedative should wear off in an hour, so you are more than welcome to go sit with him until he wakes up."

And with that, the doctor walked back into the ICU. Once the doctor left, Nick asked, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," Grissom sighed as he led the team through the doors and towards Greg's room. Once they reached the residence of Greg Sanders, they quietly stepped inside. Greg was fast asleep with a peaceful look on his face. No doubt from the combination of morphine and the sedative that was now running through his system. As Catherine made her way over to the young man, Warrick pulled up a seat and set it next to Greg for Catherine to sit in. A silent thank you acknowledged Warrick's gentleman manners before she sat down, carefully folding his hand over Greg's broken fingers. Everyone crowded around as Nick muttered, "What happened to you, man?"

* * *

One hour slowly passed and each member of the team, save for Nick and Grissom, had fallen asleep. Brass and Sofia had to leave, as they were called away to a crime scene, leaving the hospital room that much more spacious. Warrick had pulled up a chair next to Catherine and Catherine had fallen asleep on Warrick's shoulder with his arm around her. Sara had curled up on the softer chair in the corner and was now in an alternate reality. As for Nick and Grissom, Grissom was leaning against the wall of the room as Nick knelt on the ground by Greg's bedside. It was hard for Nick to see Greg in such a vulnerable state. Ever since Greg first joined CSI as a lab tech, Nick treated him like a little brother. That is what Greg was all of them, except maybe for Catherine and Grissom. He was the baby brother of the group. To Grissom, Greg was like a son. He could see so much potential in the young man, which is why he let Greg move out into the field. The team was a family and when a person hurt one member of the family, he hurt all of them. Slowly, Grissom left his spot on the wall and walked behind Nick, placing a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder. "This shouldn't have happened."

"A lot of things shouldn't have happened, but they did."

"Yeah, but why to him?"

Grissom had no answer to that. He had no explanation. At that moment, Greg groaned and his eyes fluttered. Nick sat up straighter as Greg's eyes fully opened, trying to focus in on the world around him. "Morning, Greg," smiled Nick.

"Morning," he replied, a bit hazy.

"How do you feel?" asked Grissom.

"Like morphine running through my system, which means I feel great."

Nick and Grissom smiled at Greg's attempt at humor. It was like having the old Greg back. "Any idea when I'm gonna get out of here?" asked Greg, still a little dazed.

"We're not sure. Probably not for a while."

Greg sighed a "great" as he sat up just a bit. Nick went to push him back down, but Greg held up his right hand in protest and, cringing in pain, he completely sat up. As he looked over at his right hand, Greg suddenly became transfixed. Grissom and Nick looked on in confusion. "What is it, Greg?"

"I know how this happened."

TBC…

**Okay, you know what to do. Please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Grissom and Nick were stricken with shock. Did Greg really just say he remembered what happened? Nick shot a glance at Grissom, who took a breath and asked, "What do you mean, Greg?"

"I remember how my fingers broke…well, at least I think I do. It couldn't have been a dream…it felt too real."

Both men couldn't help but feel excited. Greg just remembered something. Could it be that his memory was going to come back after all? Leaning forward, Grissom asked, "What do you remember?"

Taking a breath, Greg closed his eyes and replied, "The room was dark…there was a TV playing the news…it said I was missing and you guys were looking for me. There was a mattress…I was sitting in a chair…there was a guy…"

Nick felt his hopes rise a bit. "Did you see his face?" asked Nick.

"Kind of. I mean, it was too fuzzy. I couldn't make out any details. Anyway, he was taunting me…I was too tired to say anything…he went to a wall, picked up and a hammer and…"

Greg stopped. Grissom could only imagine what happened next. "It was like I was experiencing that pain all over again. You guys seem really happy."

Clearly both Grissom and Nick must have been smiling. "This is great, Greg. You're remembering! It means the amnesia is wearing off. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to remember everything!" Nick explained.

"After that last 'memory,' I don't know if I WANT to remember what happened."

Shifting in his seat, Grissom replied, "Greg, I know it will probably be hard for you to see some of the things that happened, but, and I hate to say this, but your memory is the ONLY evidence we have of finding whoever did this to you. When you were taken, we couldn't find anything. It was like you just vanished into thin air. When we found you, you were in a cave that was set with explosives…probably to trap you in there before we could find you. It destroyed any evidence in there. Whoever did this is smart and hard to find. Anything that you remember can help us find him and bring him to justice."

That wasn't the answer Greg probably wanted to hear, but nonetheless, he nodded and replied in a weak voice, "Okay, Grissom, I…I'll try."

Just then, Sara slowly began to open her eyes. Before she was fully awake, Nick whispered, "We'll tell them later at the lab so you don't have to tell it again."

Greg mouthed 'thank you' as Sara fully woke up and smiled when she saw Greg was awake. Jumping from her seat, she rushed to his side, gave him a light hug and asked, "You feeling better?"

Greg just nodded. "Not as good as those two though," he replied indicating Catherine and Warrick.

"If only I had my camera," laughed Sara.

"Actually…" replied Nick as he dug through his jacket pocket and pulled out his digital camera. Everyone held in laughter as Nick took a picture of the two lovebirds. The flash quickly woke up the two and when they saw the position they were in, their faces immediately turned five shades of red and they quickly stood up and took three steps apart. "H…hey Greg," laughed Warrick as he put a hand on Greg's shoulder.

Once they were all up, they spent a good amount of time in the hospital room with Greg, laughing over silly things. The doctor came in a few times to check up on Greg and scribbled some notes down on his clipboard. Just before the team had to leave to start their shift at the lab, the doctor came in smiling. "I have good news. It seems that Mr. Sanders here is improving very quickly. We should be able to discharge him tomorrow. We're just going to keep him here overnight to make sure everything looks good. Now, when he does get discharged, I suggest someone stay with him at all times in case he experiences anymore memories."

Sara, Catherine and Warrick looked at Greg, who smiled sheepishly. Nick turned to them and said, "We'll explain later."

The doctor nodded with a smile and left the room. Once he was gone, everyone said goodbye and headed out. Before Grissom left, he pulled out his phone and said, "I'm going to call Sofia and see if she can come stay with you until we get back so you're not alone."

"Thanks, Grissom."

And with that, Grissom left. Once they were all gone, Greg felt all alone and very bored. He was afraid to go to sleep in case he had another violent memory, so instead, he grabbed the TV remote from the table next to his bed and turned on the TV only to see the news turn on. Fascinated, Greg watched as the anchorwomen said, "Good news today. After a long investigation behind the disappearance of CSI Greg Sanders, the LVPD have finally released that Mr. Sanders, who was in a coma for three weeks after being found in an abandoned mine outside of town, has finally woken up and is expected to make a full recovery. Still no word yet on whoever is behind Mr. Sanders' disappearance, and the Crime Lab is refusing to tell anything about the investigation, only that they are still working hard to find whoever did this and they give their regards to Mr. Sanders, as does everyone here at the station and we hope for his full recovery."

Greg couldn't help but let slip a smile and then change the channel, which immediately changed to an episode of House. Smiling, he put the remote down and watched one of his all time favorite TV shows. Maybe things were going to be fine after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Grissom had just finished telling Sara, Catherine and Warrick what had caused Greg's random outburst. Catherine and Sara seemed appalled and Warrick seemed a bit taken aback. "How can anyone simply do that to Greg? He's never harmed a fly…well, minus the incident with Demetrius James, but other than that…it's just not right!" explained Catherine.

"We know, Catherine. Every single one of us. That is why we are going to stop at nothing…NOTHING until we bring his abductor to justice. I don't care if Undersheriff McKeen suspends us…we're going to find this son of a bitch and when we do…"

Grissom never finished his statement, but everyone knew what he meant. Smiling, Nick finished, "He's going to go down for what he did and we'll make sure it happens. For Greg."

Nick stuck his hand in the middle of the group, turning to look at Warrick. Warrick smiled and put his hand on top. "For Greg."

Sara smiled and put hers on top. "For Greg."

Catherine let hers fall on top. "That asshole is not going to get away this time. This is for Greg."

Everyone looked at Grissom, who didn't hesitate and with a smile, he put his hand on top of all of theirs and said, "Whatever it takes, we're in this together...for Greg."

TBC…

**Please R&R! I know it took me forever to update the previous chapter, but I'm on a roll here and so I would REALLY appreciate it if I got some reviews to know there are still some people reading this. PLEASE! REVIEW FOR GREG!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now, normally, my stories end right around Chapter 16, but I can tell you FOR SURE that this story has only reached the halfway point. This is my focus and will be until it is finished. I plan on finishing EVERY STORY I HAVE…great, 43 more stories to go after this…:D Also, there will be a familiar face popping up in this chapter from one of my other stories…it might be obvious who, but if you can guess what story they're from, you'll get cyber cookies.**

**Chapter 12**

That next day, Greg was discharged from the hospital. Nick agreed to keep Greg with him at his house…after all, Greg's house was still technically a crime scene. After Nick picked Greg up from the hospital, he immediately drove Greg to his house. "I've made up the spare bedroom for you so that way you can have some privacy."

Greg simply nodded. "Do you have your medication?"

Pulling out a small orange container, Greg replied in an advertising way, "Vicodin, life's simple solution."

Nick stifled a laugh and continued driving. "So I'm gonna stop by the store on the way home after work. Is there anything you want me to pick up for food?"

"Beer?"

"Vicodin and beer? Not the best mixture of substances. How about real food?"

Pouting just a bit, Greg replied, "Pasta, chips, ice cream, TV dinners, and steak."

"I'm going to go broke just to feed your damn appetite, Greggo."

Greg gave his cheeky smile as he went back to staring out the window. After a few moments, Nick asked, "Do you remember anything more?"

"I remember being bit by the woman who thought I was a lizard alien, but that's it. Nothing really important there…hey, you don't think she abducted me, do you?"

"Last I checked, she's still checked into prison, so I highly doubt it."

Finally, Nick pulled up to his house and helped Greg inside. The team had managed to extract some clothes from Greg's house, proving they had nothing to do with Greg's disappearance or with the crime scene, and had left them on Nick's spare bed in a duffle bag. Unfortunately, they couldn't get anything else from the house. The clothes were pushing it. As they walked through the door, Nick threw his keys onto the side table underneath a mirror and led Greg inside. Greg took a few steps in and stopped as Nick walked further inside into the kitchen where he opened a drawer and began shuffling whatever was inside. Noticing Greg had stopped, Nick looked up and said, "You can make yourself at home, you know."

Greg smiled and nodded as he walked in front of the black leather couch and gently sat down, careful not to move his slinged arm too much. After Nick found what he was looking for, he walked in front of Greg and handed him a key. "Here's a key to my place in case you decide to go out for something, and I'm sure you will even if the doctors told you to avoid being outdoors for too long."

Greg took it in his bandaged right hand and carefully slid it into his pocket. Looking at his watch, Nick stated, "Listen, man, I gotta get to work. There's some TV dinners in the freezer and the silverware is in the first drawer to the left of the fridge. There's a Playstation 2 under the TV, although you might find it hard to play with your right hand, and your room is the first door on the right. You gonna be fine by yourself?"

Greg nodded. "If I have any panic attacks or issues, I can always call you."

Nick smiled and patted Greg on his good shoulder. "Get some rest man."

Once Greg returned the smile, Nick grabbed his keys and headed out, leaving Greg alone. It had been the first time Greg had been alone after he woke up and surprisingly, it felt nice. Even when there was no one in his room at the hospital, there were still people running around in the halls outside his room, so he was never truly alone till now. It was almost refreshing. It was at that moment that Greg realized how hungry he was. After all, he was missing for a month and he didn't remember if he was ever fed, then he was in a coma for three weeks, which he was sure he didn't have anything to eat. The fact that his clothes were really large on him gave away how much he hadn't eaten and that he needed food. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the freezer and found a TV dinner of Salisbury steak, macaroni and cheese and enchilada. The moment the cold gust of air that was trapped in the ice box hit Greg's face, it triggered a painful memory…

_He was trying to sleep, but his body was in so much pain, not just his hand. Apparently, this was a later memory. Blood caked the duct tape that trapped his wrists to the chair. The back of the chair was pressing against some open wounds on his back, but Greg couldn't remember what happened to cause them. Just as he was about to fall to a restful sleep, a bucket of ice cold water poured itself onto Greg, stinging all the wounds and pulling him away from sleeping. The room was already cold, but the ice water was not helping at all. Greg shivered violently as a voice laughed gleefully. Greg kept his eyes averted down as the laugher chided, "Aw, I'm sorry, Greggo, I thought you wanted a shower."_

_He continued to laugh as Greg continued to shiver violently. Greg could hear the guy's footsteps walk away, but not before he said, "Oh, by the way, my heater bill expired, so it might get a bit chilly down here."_

_Greg could already feel the temperature drop and shivered even more as the cold water and cold air met, making his core body temperature drop. The only thoughts going through his brain was hopefully, he would die sooner._

Greg quickly closed the freezer door and stepped back into the living room, staring with a pale face at the freezer. Slowly, he sat on the couch, curling himself into a ball so that it wouldn't hurt him anymore. A sudden pain came over him, making Greg fumble into his pocket and pull out the orange bottle of Vicodin. Opening the top with his left hand, he took a pill and swallowed it. Greg could still feel the cold temperatures creeping up his spine and all he wanted was to warm up. Rushing to the thermos, he turned up the heat and ran to his room where he closed himself inside and put on as many clothes as he could before curling up in the bed under the blankets, trying to warm himself up.

* * *

The lab had been chaotic due to Greg's reappearance. With the one memory Greg had sustained, Ecklie reopened his case and everyone was working around the clock to find the perpetrator. Grissom made sure Nick left on time so that he could take care of Greg. As Nick left the locker room and headed out the front, he noticed a familiar woman standing with her back turned towards him, staring at the bulletin board. "Julie?" he asked.

The woman turned around and smiled. "Hey Nick!" she greeted with a Texan accent.

The two ran at each other and embraced. "What are you doing here in Vegas?" he asked.

"Well, you know, the family back home had been watching the news ever since we found out Sanders went missing. After we heard he was back, I came up to see how y'all are doing and see if you needed and moral support…well, they sent me up to see how things are going. Everyone says howdy, by the way."

Nick smiled as he said, "Well, I'm okay…but Greg isn't. He doesn't have is memory and he's staying at my place for the time being. I was just going to head to the grocery store before heading back to make sure Greg has enough food while I'm at work."

"You left him alone?"

"He's a little old to need a babysitter."

"Yeah, but he's lost his memory. He's emotionally unstable."

"I'm guessing you're a doctor then."

"Specialist in neurology," she smiled. "Well, maybe I can stay with him. It keeps me from having to book a hotel and relieves your conscious for having to leave him while y'all work on finding whoever did this."

"Well, I'm glad for the help. Did you drive here?"

"Cab. Can I hitch I ride with you back?"

"How am I supposed to say no to blood? Come on."

Nick led Julie out the front and to his car, where they piled in and headed towards the nearest Safeway. After picking up enough food to last two winters, they headed back to Nick's place where they noticed all the lights were off. "He's probably sleeping," replied Nick as he helped Julie unload the groceries and lead her towards the door.

The moment Nick swung his door open, a blast of hot air hit him, making him sweat. "Damn, what the hell is Greg doing?"

Nick placed the groceries on the ground next to the sofa as he ran into the hall and turned down the thermos. As Julie walked in, she shouted, "Is he trying to create a sweat lodge or something?"

Something didn't feel right with Nick. Opening the door to the guest bedroom, his face went pale and shouted, "Julie, get in here!"

Laying on the bed was Greg, who was sweating up a storm while layered with every single piece of clothing he owned. The moment Julie ran in, she gasped and ran next to Nick, holding her hand on Greg's head. "He's heating up. We need to cool him off."

As Nick went to tear of Greg's clothing, Julie stopped him and said, "No, get a cold shower going! We need to cool him off now before he melts his brain."

Nick nodded and ran into the guest bathroom, turning the shower knob to the coldest it would go and turning on the water. As the water ran, Julie pushed through with Greg in her arms and sat him in the shower, allowing the cold water to wash over him. Both watched as the water drenched him from head to toe, soaking all of his clothes. The siblings leant against the wall, breathing heavily as Greg slowly woke up and began to shiver violently. Julie turned off the water as Nick stepped in and hugged Greg close, muttering, "It's going to be alright, man."

Greg just nodded into his shoulder as he continued to shiver. Nick looked at Julie, whose face was pale. It was a good thing his doctor sister was in town. He needed all the help he could get to help Greg.

TBC…

**Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay…again, sorry it took me SO LONG to update again…I've been at college and this last quarter was absolutely horrific. I had two classes that were tough PLUS I broke my leg, so I was stressed about that and I've been working on some novels I hope to get published in the future, so my fanfic has kinda taken a back seat, but now, with CSI kinda heating up, things maybe should run smoother. On that note, Julie, Nick's sister, is from When We Were Young, which is my CSI in high school fic. Anyway, on with the story that you've been waiting on for too long.**

**Chapter 13**

Nick had been extremely thankful that Julie had shown up when she did. After leaving Greg by himself had proved not the wisest move, Nick begged his sister to stay with him and keep an eye on the young investigator and, no surprise, she agreed. She quickly checked out of her hotel and moved all of her belongings into Nick's little house. As Julie finally moved in, Nick knelt on the floor in front of the couch, where Greg sat rocking slowly back and forth with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. "Greg, I need you to tell me what happened."

Greg shook his head as he continued to rock back and forth. "Greg, anything you remember will help us find whoever did this to you. You gotta tell me what you remember."

"It won't help," Greg murmured.

Smiling, Nick placed his hand gingerly on Greg's good shoulder and asked, "You don't know that, Greg. Any little thing…"

"IT WON'T HELP, NICK! I DIDN'T SEE THE GUY'S FACE, I DIDN'T SEE WHERE I WAS…WHATEVER I TELL YOU WON'T HELP A DAMN BIT!"

Greg's sudden outburst knocked Nick back a bit, but Nick knew better than to keep poking at him or take it personally. As Julie put it, he was still in a very vulnerable state. When Nick nodded, Julie came in with her laptop bag and gently set it down on the kitchen table. "I think that's it," she replied, brushing the hair out of her face.

Standing up, Nick stepped towards his sister and said, "Look, I'm going to go talk to Grissom and tell him about what happened. Do you think you can try to get Greg to tell you about what he remembers?"

"We'll see."

Placing a kiss on her cheek, he smiled, "Thanks, Jules. Now, there's food in the fridge and the cabinets. Don't let Greg get anywhere cold and get near anything sharp and there's a list of numbers on the counter of the team's phones in case you can't get a hold of me."

"Relax, Nicky, I treat lots of patients. I think I can handle babysitting one guy."

Smiling, Nick nodded and rushed out the front door, grabbing his leather jacket as he went. The moment the roar of his engine disappeared, Julie walked over to Greg and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Greg shook his head. "You sure? You look like a twig."

"I'm fine."

Sighing, she then asked, "Do you want to go to sleep or something?"

Again, Greg shook his head. Realizing he was probably lying, she sat down on the couch next to him and said, "I know you're scared, Greg. It's common in patients with amnesia…"

"I'm not scared."

Tilting her head, she asked, "Then what are you feeling?"

No response came. All Greg did was continue to rock back and forth. With another sigh, Julie said, "You're surrounded by people who want to help, and we can't really do anything if you don't talk to us. So tell me, Greg, what do you remember?"

Taking in a deep breath, Greg shook his head. Julie knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him right then and there, so, slapping her knees, she stood up and stated, "Maybe you should get some rest. You've had a trying day and you're probably tired."

"I was in a coma for three weeks. I think I've had enough rest."

"Humor me."

Sighing, Greg stood up from the hall and proceeded down the hallway towards his room. Julie followed behind, in case he suddenly collapsed. Noticing that he had company, he stated, "I think I can make it by myself."

"Just want to make sure you don't have another panic attack."

Julie followed Greg all the way until he fell on the bed and curled up. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Just some space."

Nodding, Julie bowed her head as she slowly closed the door. The moment the lock clicked into the jamb, Greg reached into his pocket and pulled out his vial of pills. The pain in his shoulder had been eating at him and he wanted that pain to just go away. Popping off the top, he removed a pill and proceeded to swallow it. He felt the pill slide down his throat into his esophagus and the moment that feeling vanished, he rested his head, refusing to sleep because he knew the moment he closed his eyes, he would remember something else.

* * *

Nick had called everyone on the team and told them to meet him in the usual diner. Nick was the first to arrive, followed by Grissom and Catherine. Sara came after them and Warrick was the last to arrive. Once they ordered their coffee and their meals, Nick quickly informed them of Greg's little scene earlier and that his neurologist sister was now watching him. "Did Greg tell you what he remembered?" asked Grissom.

Nick shook his head. "When I tried to get him to talk to me, he went berserk. Told me it wouldn't help the investigation at all."

"What could have triggered a reaction like that?" asked Warrick.

"It had to have been a very traumatizing event. Whatever it was, it probably lasted for a long time," replied Catherine.

"Do you think Julie might be able to help Greg get his memories back?" asked Sara.

"It's possible. Julie knows better than any of us how the brain works…well, maybe not as well as Grissom or Doc, but she probably knows the best triggering reactants that could help bring back his memory. I remember reading an article she wrote on how to unlock certain memories," replied Nick as their coffee finally arrived.

"Julie may be able to help, but it's up to Greg to really call on those memories. She can help unlock them and make them more accessible, but Greg…he is really going to have to want to remember and, from what we've seen so far, Greg's not very keen on remembering what happened," stated Grissom.

"Then how do we persuade him that he needs to remember?" asked Warrick.

Sighing, Grissom replied, "I don't know."

TBC…

**So, you know the drill! Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Nick trudged through the lab, heading towards the locker room to grab his vest and gun. Before he could enter the room, he was intercepted by Archie. "Hey Nick!" the lab tech shouted, running up to the CSI.

"What's up, Archie?"

"How's Greg?"

"Not good. His last episode was more livid than the others. He really doesn't want to remember anything."

"Can you blame him? Remembering all of those horrors he probably experienced is probably not his ideal recovery. I wouldn't want to remember either."

Nick nodded as he went to enter the room. Before he could, Archie said, "Hold on, Tex, there's something I want to show you."

Sighing, Nick turned around and followed Archie into his A/V lab. When Nick stepped inside, he noticed the big screen with a map of Las Vegas. "When you guys got the call from Greg's kidnapper, I had been working on a trace. I don't know how he did it, but he bounced the signal off almost every satellite in outer space. I've been working on finding the path of the signal and find the point of origin."

"You've been working on this since then?"

Archie nodded. "That's borderline obsessive, Arch."

With a nod, Archie replied, "Yeah, but it finally paid off. The call came from a disposable cell phone on the corner of Burch and 7th. I contacted the Department of Transportation and asked for the footage from the traffic camera at the time the call was placed and after they sent over the footage, I found this."

With a few keystrokes, the screen began playing the footage. Watch the lower left corner."

Nick's eyes glanced over to the corner and watched as a man dressed completely in black faced away from the camera while talking on the phone. "Now, he never looks directly at the camera, but…"

With a few more keystrokes, Archie tightened in on the left sleeve of the man's jacket. After a few minutes, the image cleared up and Nick was able to make out a logo. "What logo is that?"

"That is the old LVPD logo."

Nick spun around and stared at Archie. "You mean this guy was a cop?"

"Yeah. That was the logo for cops during the years 1970 to 1985."

"Well, that narrows down our search. Do you have the records of the cops that served during that time?"

"I only have the files of the cops serving now. All the others are in paper files down in the logs. They haven't computerized all of them yet. All I know is I may have narrowed it down, but not by much. There were a lot of cops that were on duty at that time. You're gonna have to shift through all the ones that started, ended and were still serving."

"Can't wait. Good work, Archie."

Archie nodded as Nick ran towards Grissom's office. When Nick poked his head in, there he saw Grissom studying his arachnid. "Grissom…"

"Shh! We don't want to scare her."

Nodding, Nick slowly stepped inside as Grissom slid the spider back into her tank. "Archie gave us a lead."

Looking up through his spectacles, Grissom removed the glasses and asked, "What?"

"Archie was able to trace the call made before we found Greg and got footage from a traffic camera in the area. There was a logo on the guy's sleeve. It was the badge for the LVPD in the 1970s. If we can get the pictures of all the males and show them to Greg, he may be able to recognize his kidnapper."

Standing up from his desk, Grissom ordered, "Go get Warrick and Sara and then talk to the Undersheriff to get all files of all cops on duty from 1970 to 1985."

Nick nodded as he raced from the room as Grissom grabbed his jacket and left to get some more hands.

* * *

As Nick, Warrick and Sara came into the layout room with the final boxes, Grissom turned to the group that collected in the room, who consisted of Archie, Catherine, Wendy, Henry, Doc Robbins, Brass and Sofia. "Thanks to Archie, we know that our suspect was more than likely a cop during the seventies and early eighties. These are all the files of all cops who started and served during that time. To narrow it down, Archie says the man on the film was a white Caucasian. Check the files and make a pile for all possible and all rejects. If you get called to work, make sure any possible find a pile and all unchecked files are put in a box."

Everyone nodded and quickly grabbed a file. The sound of rustling paper filled the room as Grissom grabbed his own file and started in the search.

* * *

Greg was going stir crazy. He hated being stuck in the house with nothing to do. Making a decision, Greg grabbed his jacket and wallet and began walking towards the front door. Just as his hand touched the knob, Julie's voice from the couch asked, "And where do you think you're going?"

Turning to the couch, Greg noticed Julie turning around, resting her arm on the backrest of the couch and her chin on her arm. "Out."

"I don't think so, Greggo."

"Look, I just need some fresh air. It's not gonna kill me to go outside."

"No, but you might have another episode or have another flash. Plus, you look exhausted. You need to get some sleep."

"Julie, I've already told you. I've had enough sleep to last a few weeks. Also, don't you think I deserve a break? I've lost three months of my life, was in a coma for who knows how long and the only time I've ever been outside is when Nick brought me back from the hospital. I just…I need some time away from things."

"Charming…you're still not going out."

Groaning, Greg rolled his eyes and replied, "If you're so worried about me, then come along."

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm still gonna have to say no."

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"Greg, you suffered a concussion and have amnesia. If you simply hit your head on something, you could slip right back into a coma."

"I'm not a child, and you're just a babysitter."

"I'm a neurologist."

"Fine, you're a brain babysitter! You're incredibly smart. Can I please go outside now?"

Placing her fingers to her chin, she looked at the roof, then after humming, turned back to Greg and replied, "No. You can, however, go get some rest."

Sighing, Greg stomped off back to his room. "You going to come tuck me in, Mommy?"

"No, you're a big boy. DON'T LOCK THE DOOR EITHER! I want to make sure I can get in incase you have a fit or something."

Sighing, Greg stepped into his room and slammed the door shut. The moment the door was closed, Julie went back to the television and focused back on the episode of _Primeval_ she was watching. Nick had told her how stubborn Greg was and she knew how to counterbalance him. At the next commercial break, Julie walked to Greg's door and jiggled the handle. The door slowly swung open as she poked her head in. The covers were pulled up over the large lump that was Greg. However, something seemed off. Walking over to the blanket slowly, she grasped the comforter in her fingers and quickly pulled back, revealing pillows. Throwing the blanket on the ground, she muttered, "Shit," before grabbing her jacket from the coat rack by the door and running outside. She didn't like it when people interfered with her _Primeval _time.

TBC…

**Hope you liked! Note: I do not own **_**Primeval**_**. And if you don't know what that show is…GO WATCH IT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Greg was rather proud of himself. He managed to slip out unnoticed and was now free of Adolf Stokes' reign inside the house. There was a smug grin slapped across his face, and he deserved that chance to gloat. That is, until his face contorted into pain from his arm. He could have sworn he had just taken a Vicodin pill not that long ago. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and extracted the vial. With his thumb, he popped the top and swallowed one white miracle. The pill worked its magic quickly and soon, all pain was gone and Greg pushed on. Although it felt great to be free, he was still a little on edge; always glancing over his shoulder and watching his surroundings closely. He prayed he wasn't being followed by him. Within minutes, Greg found himself outside a bar that sat a little ways off the Strip where most tourists failed to go. It wasn't because the crime was high out here…in fact, where he was the safest place to be…no, it was because everyone went to the Strip to party. With a smile, he walked through the door and sat himself at the bar, ordering a Samuel Adams Summer Ale.

With each passing sip, Greg felt all his sorrows drown away in the alcoholic beverage that he was presently consuming. Sure, it probably wasn't the best way to relieve the stress, but he hoped the more he drank, the less he would remember. After his second drink, the door opened and someone sat next to him. "I'm going to have Nick put bars on your window."

Turning his head slowly, he looked over to see it was Julie who was now sitting next to him. "How did you find me?"

"I walked around. I'm missing _Primeval_ because of you."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss, but you didn't have to come find me…"

"Like Hell I didn't! Do you have any idea what kind of risk you just put yourself in? What if you had a breakdown?"

"Hence the beer," Greg replied, slightly slurring his words as he held up his glass.

"Beer and Vicodin? You TRYING to cause more brain damage?"

"If it gets rid of the memories, then yes."

Sighing, Julie pulled out her wallet and slammed a twenty down on the table. "We're leaving."

"I'm not done."

"You are now. Let's go."

Grabbing the back of his jacket, Julie dragged Greg off his seat and out the front door. The moment they were outside, Greg pushed Julie off him and shouted, "What's the big idea?!"

"The big idea?! You've been drinking while on narcotics! That's a recipe for disaster! You're almost insuring you'll NEVER remember!"

"I don't want to remember!"

Running his hand through his hair, he laughed as he replied with his arms over exaggerating everything, "When I remember, it's not just simple images. It's feelings! I feel every punch, every broken bone, every insult, abuse and ounce of fear I experienced! It's like I'm living it again…I don't WANT to live it again! I want to forget it ever happened and move on…oh wait, I have forgotten it BECAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER!"

As Greg started stumbling, Julie noticed something appearing on his face; confusion. Then, Greg's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. "GREG!"

Quickly, she caught him before he actually hit the ground. "Greg…GREG!"

Turning, he smiled at her and slowly fell asleep. "Shit…"

Pulling out her cellphone, she dialed the hospital then called Nick, letting him know Greg was having problems. Once both calls were made, she bent over and listened to Greg's breathing. He wasn't. "SHIT!"

Unzipping his jacket, she started compressing his chest, and then blew air into his lungs. She repeated, all the while muttering, "Come on, Greg."

_

* * *

Greg was alone, tied to the chair. His right hand was throbbing as it sat at an odd angle from the bonds. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears as he slowly began moving his left hand around on the arm rest, trying to loosen the rope. With each movement, he could feel the rope rub further into his wrist, causing it to bleed, but the rope continued to get looser and looser until finally, Greg was able to slip his left hand free of the bond. With his left hand free, he untied his right and with his hand aching, he freed his feet. Once completely free of the chair, Greg ran to the door and slowly tried the handle. It was locked. He should have known. Looking around, he saw a hatch to the roof above. Positioning the chair, he mounted the chair and pushed away the latch he could reach. A flood of sun blinded him, but slowly, he pushed himself up, gritting his teeth as his hand refused the pressure. The moment he was on the roof, he heard the door began to jiggle. Quickly, he closed the latch and glanced around at where he was._

_All he could see was desert. Desert for miles and miles with no signs of life. The sounds of his captor echoed below as Greg slowly ran down the roof and jumped onto the ground, rolling to prevent from breaking any bones. When he stood up, sand clung to him and he began to run towards a rock formation just a mile away. All he had to do was hide there for a bit until his friends came. He knew they would find him. As he ran, he heard the door to the shack open and his captor running after him. Greg pushed himself as much as he could, but he was dehydrated, starving and in pain. Eventually, his captor caught up to him and grabbed his left arm, twisting it painfully behind Greg's back until he heard a bone snap. Greg collapsed in pain as his knees gave way. "You're being a very naughty boy, Greg," the man sneered as he dragged Greg back on the ground by his left arm, nearly pulling Greg's arm out of his socket. Before everything went dark, Greg was able to get one last good look at the rock formation and immediately recognized where he was._

TBC…

**SO…..WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The moment he opened his eyes, his was blinded by a nauseating bright white light. _Oh God, I died,_ he thought as his eyes adjusted to the light. When everything came into focus, Greg realized he was in the hospital with Julie sitting next to him. _Great, I'm in Hell._ An IV sat in his arm and his bed was in the upright position. "Morning," she smiled.

"Morning," he replied with a grunt, looking around the room he was in. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. Not a surprise, considering the cocktail they found in your system. Vicodin and alcohol? Not exactly the smartest mixture Greg. You were lucky I was with you; otherwise you might not have survived. The doctors are flushing the toxins out of your system now."

Greg nodded as he went to push himself off the bed, only to find his right arm handcuffed to the rail of the bed. "What the…?"

"Nick let me borrow them for a while. It's insurance that you won't run off and almost get yourself killed again."

"You do know I was kidnapped and strapped to a chair for a month."

"Yeah, but at least I'm more generous."

Leaning back in his confined bed, he shouted, "HELP! I'M BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL!"

When no one answered his pleas, Julie smiled, "Nice try, Greggo. The nurses and doctors are already warned that you're a stubborn, immature boy."

"Hey! I am not a boy."

"You're not?" she asked with a playful smile.

Turning bright red, he stuttered, "That…that's not what I meant…I meant I'm a man…not that I'm not a guy…"

"Relax, Greg, I was only kidding."

After he did relax, a surge of pain erupted in his body. Slowly, he wrapped his free arm around his stomach and doubled over. Julie leant in and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing…just still recovering from…well, you know."

Slowly, he reached into his jeans' pockets, only to find his medicine gone. As he looked frantically, Julie held up the orange vial and asked, "Looking for these?"

When Greg's eyes fell on them, he reached for them, but Julie pulled the back. "Not so fast, Kamikaze, the doctors are flushing OUT the narcotics in your system right not. You're not allowed to have these just yet."

"But I'm in pain."

"And you will be for a few more hours. Doctors ordered that you don't have any pain meds until they approve that you're a-okay for them again."

"But…"

"Doctor's orders."

"Screw the doctors, I'm in pain!"

When Julie pocketed the vial, Greg sighed as he leant back in his bed. It was then that he immediately remembered what he saw in his vision memory. The smile from his face fell as he realized that what he saw might be pertinent to Grissom's investigation. Julie recognized something was wrong and asked, "What is it, Greg?"

With a mellow voice, he replied, "I need to talk to Grissom."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Turning to look at her, he replied, "When I…you know, passed out…I saw something that might help."

"You want to tell me what it is?"

"You wouldn't know…I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll call Nick and have him send Grissom over."

Quickly, Julie stood up and headed out the room, pulling out her cell as she went. While he heard Julie assure Nick Greg was alright, he just wanted to see Grissom, Greg closed his eyes, trying to picture the formation he saw in his memory. It was a little fuzzy…not as clear as what it once was when he first saw it, but still visible. He was sure Grissom could at least use it to pinpoint a location. After Julie hung up, she walked in, smiling and sighed, "They're on their way."

Greg nodded as he fidgeted with the handcuffs. "Do you really think these are necessary now?"

"You promise you're not going to run away?"

"Yes, Mommy."

With a smile, Julie extracted the keys from her pocket and unlocked the handcuffs from around Greg's wrist. "Thank you," he sighed, rubbing his hand around the spot where the handcuff was. After a few more minutes of silence, Greg asked, "You're a neurologist, right?"

"I think we've already established that, yes."

"Do you know how to block the memories that are being suppressed right now?"

Julie looked at him in confusion. "Why would you ask that?"

"You know how most people who experience a traumatic event wish they could forget it? I was lucky to not be able to remember them, but for a while, I wanted to remember, but after that first memory, I realize now that I want to keep those memories away."

With a sigh, Julie replied, "Even if there was a way, and I'm not saying there is, it would be dangerous, invasive and permanent. Later on down the road, you might wish you could remember. It could kill you, Greg."

"You know, for not saying there is a way, it does sound a lot like there is."

Leaning back in her chair, Julie turned away and replied, "I'm not having this discussion with you."

Greg turned away as well, tracing his fingers over the railing of his bed. Just then, Grissom came in, asking, "Hey, Greg, how are you?"

"Okay," was his only response.

Slapping the sides of the chair, Julie stood up and whispered, "I'll give you guys a minute."

Grissom nodded as Julie left the room. By the time Greg's eyes darted over to the door, the last of her brown hair disappeared out of sight. Greg sighed as Grissom asked, "Julie said you saw something?"

"What...? Oh, yeah, that…I think I may have saw something that might help."

Taking Julie's vacant chair, Grissom asked, "What was it?"

"Well…there was the desert, but there was this rock formation…I can't exactly describe it."

"Could you draw it?"

Trying to imagine it, he replied, "I can do my best."

Grissom reached into his side bag and pulled out a notebook. Opening it to a blank page, he handed Greg the notebook and pen, saying, "Here you go."

Greg thanked him by showing the notebook and Grissom to pen and quickly went to drawing what he remembered. No matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn't seem to get the exact detail he wanted. "It's not much…it was clearer the first time I saw it," replied Greg, handing the book back to Grissom.

Once Grissom took it in his hands, he stared at the drawing and asked, "Are you sure this is what you saw?"

Greg nodded. "Great. I'll see if Archie can make a 3-D model of it and match it to possible areas."

Greg nodded. Before Grissom left, he asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Hesitantly, Greg shook his head. Something was nagging at the back of his mind to tell Grissom something, but he couldn't quite hear it. The corner of Grissom's mouth twitched into a smile as he departed, saluting, "Take it easy, Greg. Everyone misses you back at the lab."

Greg expected that when Grissom left, Julie would come back in, but she didn't. Left alone, Greg laid back in his bed, staring at the vacant white ceiling with a nagging pain in his arm. All he could think about was how much longer he had to go without taking another pill.

TBC…

**Oooh, the angst! THE DRAMA! What's to come…Julie comes up with a brilliant idea to bring back all of Greg's memories and it may seem that Greg's kidnapper isn't done just yet…**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
